


Noise

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"All those years I prayed for peace and quiet and I finally get it and it’s too quiet."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's slash_100 prompt "sound"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+slash_100+prompt+%22sound%22).



Kevin sat on the couch, watching the general confusion going on around him. Brian and Howie were arguing over whether to make pizza or popcorn for the movie. AJ and Nick were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, arguing over the movie itself. From the window behind him, Kevin could hear the steady hum of the bus as it traveled down the highway and an occasional passing car. Until now he hadn't realized how much he'd missed these sounds, this background noise that had made up over a decade of his life.

Nick glanced at Kevin, intending to get the other man on his side in the increasingly loud battle he was waging with AJ. He recognized the look on Kevin's face. With a little sigh, Nick shoved the DVD cases at AJ and crawled over to the couch. AJ rolled his eyes and went to join the debate in the kitchen. Nick crawled into Kevin’s lap and got comfortable. Kevin smiled softly.

“Nick, you’ve been too big for this for a really long time now.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“You know what. You’re being all serious and shit. Knock it off.”

Kevin sighed. “Sorry. It just kind of hit me. How long it’s been since we’ve all been together in the same room like this.”

“We’ve been together for months, recording and doing promo for the tour.”

“I know, but now we’re back on the road. Hell, we spent half our careers on a bus. The five of us together. I didn’t realize I missed it.”

Nick leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Kevin. Blue eyes studied green intently. Kevin laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out who you are and what you’ve done with Kevin. Mr. _If you guys don’t shut the hell up right **now** I’m going to throw you off this bus_ missed being stuck with the four of us?”

Kevin shrugged. “I know. All those years I prayed for peace and quiet and I finally get it and it’s too quiet. I missed AJ singing in the shower and the way Howie talks to himself when he’s concentrating. I think I even missed Brian snoring.”

Nick leaned back. His eyes slid away from Kevin’s.

“Did… did you miss me, too, during our break?”

Kevin’s heart twisted. He reached out and ran his fingers along Nick’s jaw. Nick’s eyes met his again.

“Every day. I missed your voice, your laugh. I missed your loud music and your weird jokes. You don’t know how many times I picked up the phone to call you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t. It was my idea for us to take a break while Backstreet did. I couldn’t call you and tell you I was wrong. I thought you needed the chance to get away, to do your own thing.”

“For a smart guy you can be kind of stupid.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

A not so discreet coughing from the direction of the kitchen area had them both turning to look. AJ, Brian, and Howie were crowded in the doorway, watching them.

“Is it safe to come in?” Howie asked.

“They aren’t naked yet. I told you we should have waited a few more minutes,” AJ said.

Brian poked AJ in the ribs. “Pervert. That’s my cousin and my best friend. Who wants to see that?”

“You ruin all of my fun,” AJ complained.

“Yeah, yeah, I suck. Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Nick turned to Kevin. “You actually missed that?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Nick shook his head. “Freak.”

Nick dropped a quick kiss onto Kevin’s mouth and then got up to help carry in the food. Kevin smiled and settled more comfortably on the couch. He watched the other four set out snacks, teasing each other as they got ready to watch the movie. Peace and quiet was overrated, Kevin decided. He liked a little noise in his life.


End file.
